Dirty Bubble
The Dirty Bubble is one of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's archenemies. He first appears in the episode "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II." Description His form is that of a giant, transparent, brown, dirty bubble, hence his name. He has black eyebrows and pupils. His eyes go above his head when surprised. He can capture an object by landing over it and sucking it in. Powers and abilities Being a bubble, the Dirty Bubble has the ability to float and fly in the air. He can also trap his enemies inside of his body with his "awesome surface tension." Weakness Being a bubble, pointy objects are the Dirty Bubble's sole weakness, as they will simply pop him. He freaks out when near them. History Episodes "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II" He suddenly appears and attacks Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, trapping them inside him. When emerges from the diner, having found the The Adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy theme song on the jukebox, he defeats the Dirty Bubble by popping him with a pencil, which he claims was for him to sign his autograph with. "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V" The Dirty Bubble returns, alongside Man Ray, in this episode. Man Ray has teamed up with him to form an organization called E.V.I.L. (Every Villain Is Lemons). When Barnacle Boy tires of Mermaid Man treating him like a young child, he joins the two and commits crimes. However, in the end, Barnacle Boy returns to the good side, leaving Man Ray and the Dirty Bubble disappointed. "Have You Seen This Snail?" He is a champion at paddle-ball, as seen in this episode. His nearly impossible paddle-ball challenge is what distracts SpongeBob from feeding , triggering the events of the rest of the episode. "Back to the Past" Barnacle Boy shows SpongeBob and the Dirty Bubble's bubble wand and blows up the Dirty Bubble for a few seconds before popping him. "The Bad Guy Club for Villains" "Mermaid Man Begins" "Patrick-Man" He is disguised as Mable. When Patrick accidentally removes his disguise, the Dirty Bubble captures SpongeBob. He is defeated by Patrick. "Plankton Gets the Boot" He appears on the box for the Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Paddle Ball Set. Video games ''The Yellow Avenger SpongeBob accidentally puts the Dirty Bubble into a washing machine and he splits into multiple Dirty Bubbles. The Dirty Bubble later plans to end the Yellow Avenger's journey with the machine Jumbo Shrimp used in the third act. He also plans to hit SpongeBob with other little Dirty Bubbles. Quotes Trivia *In "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II," the Dirty Bubble is voiced by Charles Nelson Reilly. In "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V," he was voiced by Tom Kenny. In ''Lights, Camera, Pants!, Reilly voiced him again. **Coincidentally, Tom Kenny previously starred in a skit on the 1990s show called "The Altered State of Druggachusetts," where he played a send-up of Reilly's character on the 1970s children's show . *At one point, he went to Cancun with the Killer Shrimp, as stated in "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V." *In "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V," it is shown that the Dirty Bubble can make a human hand with fingers, as demonstrated when he points into a boat. de:Drecksackblase ru:Грязный Пузырь Category:Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Category:Villains Category:Bubbles Category:Video game bosses Category:Video game characters Category:Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Monsters